The present invention relates to a socket contact in which a mating contact such as a pin-like contact is inserted and to a connector comprising the socket contact.
For example, a socket contact or female contact is disclosed in JP-A H7 (1995)-192795, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed female contact has a pair of lances projecting obliquely rearward and a contact section that includes a pair of cantilever beams extending frontward in parallel to each other. The contact section is brought into contact with a male contact which is a mating connector to the socket contact or female contact. The socket contact is inserted into a housing and is held in the housing. Upon the insertion of the socket contact, tips of the lances are received within lance receptacle sections provided in the housing, so that the socket contact is prevented from coming off the housing.